One Direction Power
by Am3li3gigu3r
Summary: Et si, par pur hasard des jeunes filles normales menant une vie normale rencontraient les One Direction et que leur vie devenait tout à coup beaucoup moins normale.
1. Prologue

Mathilde, Amélie et Élodie sont toutes les trois les meilleures amies.

Elles se connaissent depuis la garderie. Malgré les nombreuses chicanes qu'elles ont vécues rien n'a réussi à les séparer. Sauf aujourd'hui le père de Mathilde rentra dans sa chambre (bien sûr il cognat avant d'entrer). Il s'assit sur le lit de cette dernière et la regarda, qui elle était encore en train de chercher les dernières nouvelles de l'heure sur les One Direction. En le voyant rentrer elle arrêta sa musique, de One Direction, et demanda à son père ce qui n'allait pas.

Mathilde : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? Pourquoi a tu cette mine basse ?

Yanick(Père) : J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Et tu ne seras surement pas très heureuse de l'apprendre !

Mathilde très inquiète décida de vraiment écouter ce que son père avait à lui dire.

Yannick : Mon patron m'envoyé au Canada, plus précisément à Québec.

Mathilde qui avait les larmes aux yeux, car elle savait qu'elle allait devoir tout abandonné ici !

Yannick : Tu vas voir c'est magnifique la bas il y même de la neige l'hiver je suis sûr que tu vas adorer t'installer là- bas.

Sur ses mots Mathilde dit à son père de bien vouloir quitter sa chambre. Une fois son père sorti elle alla envoyer un message à ses meilleures amies comme quoi elle devait leur parler et c'était urgent. Les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient vue se message et se regardèrent et d'un pas presser alla cher Mathilde. Puisque Amélie et Élodie habitaient ensemble elles partirent en même temps. Arriver là-bas, c'est le père de Mathilde qui vient ouvrir la porte.

Yannick : Elle est en haut. Je suis vraiment désoler les filles.

Les filles qui ne comprenaient pas décidèrent de monter dans la chambre de Mathilde pour enfin comprendre. Une fois monté en haut les filles se dépêchèrent d'aller prendre leur amie dans leur bras, car cette dernière était en larmes. Mathilde leur expliqua avec difficulté le pourquoi elle était dans cet état.  
Amélie : Voyons Mathilde tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on va te laisser tomber juste parce que tu déménage.

Élodie : Notre amitié dure depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle soit brisée. Je te promets qu'on ne va pas se perdre et qu'à chaque vacance on va se voir. Personne ne peut oublier aussi facilement une fille comme toi !

Amélie : N'est pas peur nous serons toujours là l'une pour l'autre :)

Mathilde : Merci les filles vous êtes vraiment gentille, une chance que je vous est !

Amé et Élo : C'est quand tu pars ?

Mathilde qui cria a son père qui était en bas : PAPA ONT PART QUAND POUR QUÉBEC ?

Yannick : DEMAIN MA CHÉRIE

Les filles décidèrent de passer le restant de la soirée ensemble, car après tout c'était la dernière avant un petit moment.


	2. Chapter 1

Elionne: merci beaucoup beaucoup je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !

Nathalie : Mathilde vient laver la vaisselle!

Mathilde : Attend une minute il est 17h50, donc c'est la chance de ma vie!

Nathalie : Développe...

Mathilde : NRJ à lancer un concours où nous pouvons gagner 2 billets pour aller voir le groupe One Direction en concert à Las Vegas, un DVD de leur tourné et leur album. Il est commencé depuis environ une semaine et il à lieu à tout les 18h00. Jusqu'à maintenant je participe à chaque jour et je perds à chaque jour. _(faisant un faux sourire)_ Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit.

Nathalie : Oui je m'en souviens et je me rappelle aussi t'avoir dit que tu n'irais pas seule.

Mathilde : Je n'irais pas seule voyons j'irais avec Rose. Moi seule là bas je n'ose pas m'imaginer.

Nathalie : Moi si! Et je sais très bien que tu t'aurais perdu.

Mathilde : Pfff! N'importe quoi !

Sur ces derniers mots, je me dirigea rapidement vers ma chambre et m'assis brusquement sur mon lit. Il me restait plus que 5 petites minutes avant que l'émission commence. J'en profitai pour allumer ma radio à la bonne fréquence et écouter un peu de musique. Oh l'émission commence...  
Animateur : Alors il est temps d'annoncer le concours qui a lieu en se moment même dans le but de gagner des billets et bien d'autres choses pour aller voir, à Las Vegas, le groupe le plus populaire de l'heure, One Direction, pour qui a d'ailleurs leur première chanson What Makes Your Beautiful a été un franc succès dans les palmarès. Donc les gagnants recevront 2 billets V.I.P, le DVD de leur tourné, leur album et ce soir les gagnants obtiendront un bonus : leur livre intituler « Forever Young ». Si ça vous intéresse composer le numéro suivant (numéro).

Immédiatement après avoir entendu le mot concours, je m'empara de mon cellulaire et composa le numéro que je connaissais déjà à cause des nombreux essaies que j'ai du effectuer cette semaine.  
Une musique à commencer je croit que c'est One Thing acoustique. Soit que j'hallucine tellement je suis excitée à l'idée d'avoir une chance de gagner ou je suis en attente. Par contre si je suis réellement en attente je me demande je suis combientième?

Animateur : Allo?

Mathilde : Allo!

Animateur : Comment t'appelles-tu?

Mathilde : Mathilde

Animateur : Et comment te sens-tu?

Mathilde : Tout exciter!

Animateur : Et bien ma chère Mathilde tu as raison de l'être puisque tu viens de gagner 2 billets V.I.P pour voir leur concert à Las Vegas, le DVD de leur tourné, leur album ainsi que le livre  
« Forever Young », Félicitation!

Mathilde : Oh My God! C'est vachement sympa...Merci. _(criant en dévalant l'escalier avec mon cellulaire encore ouvert)_ MAMAN!

Nathalie : Quoi?

Mathilde : J'ai gagné, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. _(reposant le cellulaire à mon oreille)_ Allo? Êtes-vous encore là?

Animateur : Oui Mathilde il te reste plus qu'à me donner ton adresse et le tour est joué.

Mathilde : À d'accord! Mon adresse c'est (adresse)

Animateur : C'est bon tout est noter tu recevras tout ça par la poste.

Mathilde : Merci!

Animateur : Ça fait plaisir

C'est hyper étrange d'entendre sa voix à la radio bien sur la partie ou je donnais mon adresse est pas passer à la radio. Histoire que des pédophiles viennent m'abuser dans ma propre maison. Mais peu importe, j'ai gagner c'est ça qui compte. Il faut que j'appelle Rose pour lui annoncer, je la connais ça va la rendre si heureuse qu'elle va s'élever dans l'air tel une fusée...quitte à défoncer le plafond.


	3. Chapter 2

Je tapai le numéro de Rose à une vitesse impossible...

Rose : Qu'es-ce que tu veux face de pet?!  
Moi : Rien je veux te faire chier face de cul!  
Rose : ahahah! rire sarcastique non sérieusement?  
Moi : Quoi t'es sérieuse là on refait ça!

J'aime ça la faire niaiser. J'ai raccroché et j'ai recomposé le numéro...

Rose : Coucou ma chérie  
Moi : Salut ma cocotte, sa va?  
Rose : Oui et toi?  
Moi : Ouiiiiiiiiiii! Tu ne sais pas quoi?  
Rose : Bah oui, franchement tu me prends pour qui...un humain? Pfff! Jamais de la vie, moi, je suis un géni et je sais tout?  
Moi : ahahah! _(rire sarcastique)_ Si tu continues tu ne sauras jamais  
Rose : Ok! Tu m'as eu allé dit...  
Moi : Fais tes valises car je t'annonce officiellement que nous partons pour Las Vegas...  
Rose : en me coupant la parole Oh non ce n'est pas vrai tu les as gagnés.  
Moi : Et ouais! Tu as tout compris ma poule...donc tu commences t'es bagage ou il faut que je les fasse à ta place.  
Rose : Attend...

J'attends. J'attends encore, et j'attends toujours...

Moi : Attendre quoi?  
Rose : Ça y est j'ai fini mes bagages!  
Moi : Quoi tu me niaise...déjà!  
Rose : Ouais, c'est dans combien d'heures qu'on part?  
Moi : Hein? Rose on ne part pas aujourd'hui on part dans deux jours. Laisse le temps aux billets d'arriver dans ma boîte aux lettres.  
Rose : Dommage. De toute façon mes bagages sont déjà faits et puis ça nous laissera le temps pour réserver un hôtel.  
Moi : Ouais ta surement raison... Bon je te laisse j'ai d'autre chose à faire.  
Rose : Ok ma chouette see you!

Je descendis les marches d'escalier tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, mais mon téléphone a du être trop long car elle était déjà faite.

Il était tard et j'étais fatiguer, je montai en haut puis rentra dans ma chambre. Je pris mon pyjama et une petite culotte puis alla dans la salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau de la douche à la bonne température et entra complètement sous le jet d'eau. L'eau chaude coulait doucement le long de mon corps. Prendre une douche m'apaise et me relaxe ça permet de me détendre et de me donner une pause. Après m'avoir lavé les cheveux je sorti, enroulant ma serviette autour de moi. J'enfilai mon pyjama et me sécha les cheveux rapidement. Je m'installai confortablement dans mon lit et m'endormie après quelques minutes.  
Ellipse de deux jours

Ce matin je me lève et me dirige vers ma garde robe. Je réalise que je n'ai plus beaucoup de chose à me mettre. Je me prends un t-shirt simple à manche courte avec un pantalon court, une petite culotte, un soutien-gorge et une camisole. Je pose tout ça près du lavabo et je prends une bonne douche rafraichissante. Quand je descends en bas pour déjeuner je vu qu'il me restait 4 minute pour me rendre à mon autobus. Alors je pris mon sac et mon porte-monnaie sans prendre la peine de regarder le montant dedans et parti en courant. J'arrivai juste attend et la bus est arrivé de l'autre cote donc je suis arrivé pile poils. Quand je rentrai dans le bus je m'assis près de Rose comme à tous les matins.

Rose : Allo, sa va?  
Moi : Salut, oui et toi?  
Rose : Oui  
Moi : Tantôt viendrais-tu avec moi m'acheter un muffin?  
Rose : T'as oublié de déjeuner en?  
Moi : Ouais c'est ça. Et là j'ai vraiment faim!  
Rose : Ok je t'accompagnerai.  
Rose : On commence à quelle heure?  
Moi : Nos math commence à 9h30.  
Rose : Ok il nous reste 1 heure on à le temps.  
Moi : On décolle à quelle heure à soir?  
Rose: Je ne sais pas moi j'ai tellement hâte que je dirais vers 5h00.  
Moi : Ça ne me surprend pas venant de toi. Hihihi! C'est d'accord j'ai tellement hâte moi aussi.

Le bus s'arrêtât sec comme à tous les fois que nous la prenons. Nous descendons en face du Tim Hortons. Je rentrai, Rose m'attendait dehors, je m'achetai un muffin au chocolat et deux chocolats chauds. Je sorti...

Rose : T'es déjà revenue?  
Moi : Je peux partir si tu veux.  
Rose : Oui c'est ça, va t'en!  
Moi : Hey!

Nous rions comme des folles. Nous nous faisons un câlin et je lui tendis un des deux chocolats chauds.

Rose : Merci!  
Moi : Derrien.

Nous nous dirigeons lentement vers l'école. Mais malheureusement nous finissons par arriver.

La cloche sonne. Nous entrons dans l'école, puis dans la classe de math et nous prenons place l'une à côté de l'autre. Puis le cours commença. Cela faisait maintenant vingt-cinq bonnes minutes que je me forçais pour écouter ses putins de formules à la con. C'était vraiment de la torture pour en particulier ma tête qui allait probablement exploser dans les prochaines minutes. Je tournai ma tête vers ma chère amie. Rose était en train d'ecrire dans son agenda à la case d'aujourd'hui: Départ pour Las Vegas :) . Mais au même moment la professeur pris l'agenda de ma copine. Même avant qui se passe quoi que se soit je savais tout de suite que ça allait mal tourné. Rose à toujours eu un sal caractère mais elle a beaucoup de charmantes qualités qui font preuve du contraire.

La prof : Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'es-ce que je vois là.

Rose : C'est un agenda Madame, vous connaissez?

Rose aime pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, c'est pourquoi quand un adulte plus précisément une prof l'avertis elle prend un ton arrogant à limite baveux.

La prof : Oui Rose je connais, merci de t'en soucier.

Rose : C'est good!

Elle plongea ses yeux dans le calepin.

La prof : « Départ pour Las Vegas » Comme ça on se prend des petites vacances.

Rose : Oui, j'en ai de besoin. Ça vous cause un problème?

La prof : Peut être bien ma chère tu savais que tu allais manquer des cours?

Rose : Oui je sais! C'est la raison de mon départ.

La prof : Ah bon! Pourquoi?

Rose : Pour enlever vos sales formules de ma tête. Pour décompresser et pour ne plus voir votre horrible face!

La prof : Tu as du culot de me dire ça ma petite. Va immédiatement chez le directeur.

Rose : Ce n'est pas moi qui est petite, c'est vous qui est vielle.

Ahahahhahh. Je ris tellement. En fait tous les élèves rient aux éclats. Je n'y crois juste pas. Je ne crois pas qu'elle à dis ça pour vrai. Je réfléchie rapidement et j'en suis venue à ces faits : nous sommes en secondaire 5 et l'école est presque fini je veux dire qu'avec notre séjour prévu à Las Vegas notre dernière journée se trouve à être aujourd'hui.

Rose prit ses cahiers avec un sourire qui dégageait de la fierté.

Moi : Et bien moi je viens de planifier mes vacances et elle se résume a oublier vos stupides formules et a rencontrer un psychologue car dès les premiers jours que je vous ai vu j'ai été profondément traumatisé par la géante pustule qui vit sur votre nez.

La prof : Puis toi, je suppose que tu devais le partager à tout le monde.

Moi : Certainement, je crois que c'est une information vitale pour chacun de nous.

La prof : Et bien va dont partager ça au principale.

Moi : Bon idée! Ça sera avec grande joie, en plus je suis sur qui sera du même avis que moi.

Tous le monde se mis à rire de plus belle.

Je rejoignis Rose et nous sortons de la classe en se tapant dans la main en signe de fidélité. Une fois sorti, Rose prit la direction vers le bureau du principale.

Moi : _(en prenant lui prenant le bras)_ Qu'es-ce que tu fais?

Rose : Je vais au bureau du principal pourquoi?

Moi : Va s'y si tu le veux mais je t'accompagne pas! Moi je vais faire du shopping je n'ai plus rien a me mettre donc je dois m'acheter de nouvelles fringues tu veux venir avec moi? C'est ennuyeux faire les boutiques seule.

Rose : Ouais ca me plais mais avant avoue que t'avais déjà tout planifié.

Moi : Ouin je dois avouer que j'avais prévu manquer l'école pour sortir mais seulement pour l'après-midi. Puis nous nous sommes mise dans le pétrin plutôt alors autant bien n'en sortir maintenant non?

Rose : Ouais t'as raison et pour en sortir autant bien commencer par mettre les voiles. Mais avant j'ai quelque chose à faire.

En disant cette dernière phrase Rose se dirigea vers notre classe de math tout en m'entrainant avec elle. Elle ouvrit la porte sans cogner.

Rose : _(coupant la parole a la maitresse, en criant)_ Bonne vacances ma bande de petits monstres je vous aime tous. Quant a vous Mme Paterson je vous souhaite une très mauvaise vacance, aussi joyeuse et amusante que l'année qu'on a passé en votre compagnie. As-tu quelque chose à rajouter Mathou?

Moi : _(en riant)_ Non t'as tout dit.

Rose : Vive la loi qui nous permet de nous exprimer en tout temps!

La prof : Euh, tu dois savoir ma...

Rose : _(en lui coupant la parole)_ Chut Mme Paterson nous sommes dans un pays libre. Et en tant que citoyenne de ce « pays libre », j'ai la liberté de dire qu'on se balance tous de se que vous dite depuis le secondaire trois...

Pendant que Rose parlait j'ai vu la prof appeler la direction.

Moi : Sur sa on vous laisse, ADIEU!

Rapidement, moi et Rose couru dans l'établissement poursuivit du principale et de quelques professeurs. Quand nous sommes enfin sorti, la poursuite a été plus facile que jamais: on a sauté dans la voiture d'une de nos copines; Ann-Frédérique. Rose n'a pas tarder a démarrer la voiture et nous avons quitté cet enfer pour prendre la direction vers le paradis: le centre commerciale.

Ellipse de la séance magasinage

Après avoir magasiné pendant deux bonnes heures nous sommes aller chez Rose pour terminer c'est bagages. Ensuite nous sommes allé terminer les miens.

Rose : Bye maman j'y vais!

Sa mère : Attend!

Elle dévala les marches d'escalier et vint immédiatement m'embrasser Rose sur la joue.

Sa mère : Bye ma chouette je t'aime fort ne l'oublie pas.

Rose : Oui maman moi aussi je t'aime.

Sa mère se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse sur le front.

Sa mère : Bye ma puce je t'aime fort aussi.

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime fort ...

Ouais je sais sa peut sembler bizarre, mais moi et Rose on est très proche. C'est ma meilleur amie et on passe tous notre temps ensemble et étant donner que je passe beaucoup de temps chez elle je suis comme la deuxième fille de sa mère. C'est le même lien entre Rose et ma mère.

En arrivant chez moi Rose se prend de la crème glacé ainsi qu'une fourchette.

Moi : _(en riant)_ Euh pas gêner la fille.

Rose : _(en riant également)_ Jamais! Après tout je suis chez moi ici.

Moi : Ouais cause toujours.

Ma mère fait son entré dans la cuisine.

Natalie : Tiens! Tiens! Tiens! Mais qui es-ce que je vois s'empiffrer dans ma crème glacé. Es-ce ma deuxième fille?

Rose : Et oui c'est bien moi, en chaire et en os.

Natalie : Et bien alors qu'es-ce que tu attends viens me dire un petit bonjour.

Rose s'avança vers ma mère et lui fit un bec.

Moi : Et moi alors...?

Natalie : Toi aussi amène tes fesses pour que je te fasse un gros câlin.

Je m'approchai et pendant que je lui faisais un câlin, ma mère en à profité pour me lécher la joue.

Moi : Ark!

Rose : _(en riant comme une cinglée)_ Ça t'apprendra à être jalouse

Sur ce nous montons dans ma chambre pour finir mes bagage. Une fois fini nous descendons en bas tout en transportant mes bagages sauf que Rose pilai sur la ganse d'une de mes valises et trébucha. Le problème c'est qu'elle se tenait derrière moi alors elle commença à rouler dans les marches et bien sur elle m'entraina avec elle dans sa descente. Nous finissons toutes les deux couchers sur le dos. C'était silence ma mère était parti travailler donc il n'y avait que nous dans la maison. On se regardait et au premier moment ou nos regard se sont croiser on ne pu s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire interminable. Notre fou rire passé, j'appelai un taxi et peu de temps après il était devant la maison. Je sorti avec Rose pour mettre nos bagages dans le coffre de la voiture. Ensuite Rose s'assis dans la voiture pendant que j'allai barrer la porte et je pris par la suite place à ces côté. Le silence était présent dans le taxi ainsi que à l'aéroport. Nous avons fait que nous reposer le temps de l'attente, puis nous avons montré nos passeports et nous sommes embarquer dans l'avion.


	4. Chapter 3

A peine entrer dans l'avion moi et Rose avons prit place mais malheureusement nous n'étions pas à côté. J'étais à côté d'un jeune garçon et d'une vielle dame qui faisait du tricot, tandis que ma pauvre Rose était au côté deux gros gras qui mangeaient maladroitement. Je mis donc ma musique et fini par m'endormir avec le temps.

Je me fis réveiller par le jeune homme pendant l'atterrissage de l'avion.

Jeune homme: Ma demoiselle nous sommes arrivés.

Moi: Déjà? Le voyage m'a semblé peu long pourtant?

Jeune homme: C'est parce que vous dormiez madame.

Moi: Je vois! Alors merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Je me tournai vers Rose qui était toujours coincé entre les deux grassouillet. Le plus jeune des deux qui était sans doute le fils de l'autre dormait ou plutôt BAVAIT sur l'épaule de mon amie qui, elle, repoussait sa tête à tous coups. Vaux mieux pas y demander ce qu'elle a enduré cela risque de me valoir la vie, évitons le sujet...

Moi: (en savourant le paysage) Coucou ma poulette prêt pour des vacances de folies?

Rose: (prenant un ton colérique) Wo! Pas si vite ma jolie tu t'en sauveras pas comme ça. La prochaine fois c'est toi qui t'assoira entre les deux débile mentaux que j'ai du côtoyer pendant les dernières heures qui ont d'ailleurs été celle les plus pénible et à la fois celle où j'ai été le plus dégouter de ma vie.

Moi: (en la regardant très normalement comme si j'avais l'habitude de la voir dans cet état-là qui est en passant le cas car je la connais comme le fond de ma poche) Nan! Évidement c'est un sujet incontournable...

...

Rose: (savourant le paysage) ça y est maintenant je suis prête!

Après ce vol de l'enfer nous prenons un taxi pour nous diriger vers l'hôtel ou nous avons réservé. Arriver à l'hôtel Rose et moi avons défait nos valises et ranger nos vêtements dans l'armoire et les tiroirs disponibles

Rose: Nous devrions nous reposer, tu sais! Ca va être dur de passer la journée de demain sinon. Et en plus demain soir c'est le Show il faut être en forme on attend ce moment depuis tellement longtemps faudrait pas le chier car on a sommeil.

Moi: Ouais! T'as raison en plus nous avons la journée dans le corps. J'ai l'impression que mes muscles y dorment.

Rose: ( en faisant un petit sourire moqueur ) T'as pas de muscles c'est normale.

Moi: Ah ouin! Et bien regarde.

Je pris la position d'une personne faisant des altères pour lui montrer mes muscles.

Rose: ( en fronçant les sourcils ) Tu me montre quoi là!?

Sur ce nous partîmes à rire faiblement avant de s'effondrer sur le lit et de nous endormir dans cette même position.

Ellipse de la nuit...

Le lendemain matin, nous nous levons tranquillement avec difficulté comme tous les matins. Cependant il est certains que nous nous levâmes tout excité.

Après avoir déjeuné Rose pris tous les dépliants de la ville qui se trouvais sous son nez et les étala sur notre lit. Assis l'une à côté de l'autre, nous regardons chacun des dépliants pour trouver ce qu'on pourrait bien faire avant la séance « Préparation-Avant-Le-Show-De-One-Direction » tous les dépliant nous insistait à aller visiter des sites historiques.

Rose: ( en jetant au-dessus de son épaule les dépliants qu'elle tenait dans sa main ) Ok j'avoue que c'est vraiment pas intéressant ce qui nous propose.

Moi: Donc...

Rose: Donc on pourrait commencer notre séance « Préparation-Avant-Le-Show-De-One-Direction »?

Moi: Parfait! Près pour le magasinage?

Rose: Let's go! C'est parti!

Objectif:  
- Trouver une tenue pour le show.  
- Trouver accessoires pour aller avec notre tenue.  
- Trouver chaussure pour aller avec notre tenue.

Nous avons été assez rapide, nous n'avons pas acheté d'autres vêtements même si cela ma profondément tenter car franchement il faut se l'avouer c'est le paradis. Ouais et bien comme tout autre centre d'achat à vrai dire.

Pendant la route du retour on sentait facilement le stress nous envahir. C'était en faite plutôt un mélange de stress et d'excitation. Nous n'arrêtions pas de se poser des questions sans réponses dans le genre: Comment ça va se passer? Vont-t-ils nous remarquer plus que les autres fans? Vont-t-ils vouloir faire des photos? Rose va-t-elle se débrouiller en anglais?...aucune idée! Enfin arriver, nous nous dirigeons vers notre chambre avec nos sacs a la main et nous étalons notre tenue sur le lit...Celle de Rose à gauche et la mienne à droite.

Moi: Are you ready! Rose: Ouais c'est partit! Moi: Direction Make up!

Rose mis le CD des One Direction histoire de nous pratiquer à être hystérique avant le show. Pendant ce temps je sortis tout mon matériel de maquillage.

( Ouais j'avoue que j'abuse légèrement mais j'adore le maquillage! )

Puis Rose me rejoignit. Je lui demandai gentiment de s'assoir en face moi pour facilité les choses. Je commençais par lui mettre du crayon noir sous les yeux et un trait d'eye-liner au-dessus. J'ai opté pour un petit noir que j'ai appliqué délicatement dans les creux, suivi d'un rose pâle et d'un blanc que j'ai appliqué sur sa paupière supérieur. Un peu de mascara et le tour est jouer. Au final le maquillage fait bien ressortir ses yeux.

Ensuite je fis le mien pendant que Rose sortit ses trucs de coiffure.

( En effet, nous sommes une équipe d'enfer moi je fait le maquillage et elle la coiffure! )

Quand j'eue fini elle me banda les yeux pour que je voie le résultat seulement a la toute fin! J'avais hâte de voir ma coiffure finale!

PVD de Rose

Je voyais l'excitation dans les yeux de Mathilde, c'est pour cela que j'ai préférer lui bander les yeux.

Je commençai à me friser les cheveux petits par petits et en même temps je tirais sur quelques mèches de cheveux à Mathilde et je remontais ses cheveux avec une pince et je faisais des tresses que je défaisais immédiatement après... J'ai tout fais pour faire croire à Mathilde que je lui faisais une super coiffure. Pourquoi? Pour la simple et unique raison que Mathilde a des cheveux de rêve ils sont magnifiques au naturel et ils frisent parfaitement. Quand j'ai eu fini de me friser les cheveux, je nous aspergeai toutes les deux de fixatif. Et j'enlevai le bandeau de sur les yeux de Mathilde...

Mathilde: Wow! C'est magnifique Rose tu es vraiment une championne! Merci beaucoup!

Moi: Ne me remercie pas! J'y suis pour rien.

Mathilde: Fait pas la nouille je t'ai vu!

Moi: Comment tu as pu me voir avec ce bandeau sur les yeux? Et non je te jure que j'y suis pour rien!

Mathilde: ( un peu perdu ) Alors qui dois-je remercier?

Moi: ( en faisant le plus beau sourire du monde ) Ta mère!

Mathilde: Ma mère?! Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans?

Moi: Tu as hérité de la couleur de cheveux ainsi que de ses vagues. Bref t'es cheveux frisent naturellement et ils sont naturellement parfait! Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est te mettre ton fixatif.

Mathilde: Et bah merci maman de m'avoir donné tes cheveux et merci Rose pour le fixatif.

Moi: Ça fait plaisir!...C'est bien beau tout ça mais faudrait s'activer il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps.

PDV de Mathilde

En effet il reste peu de temps. Nous enfilons nos tenues et nos talons, puis la dernière touche: les bijoux et c'est terminer.

Pile-Poils! Nous terminons Pile-Poils! Le taxi arriva à l'heure qui était prévu et nous amena au spectacle!

Le show commença, la foule était en délire total. Tout le monde connaissait les paroles des chansons et les chantait à tue-tête. C'est juste incroyable! Tout le monde était fou c'était totalement extraordinaire. Quand le concert eu fini tous les V.I.P se dirigèrent vers la sale où les boys faisaient des dédicaces. Nous étions beaucoup alors nous faisions la file. C'était long... Nous étions capable d'apercevoir deux jeunes filles (de mon âge environ) mais je dois avoue que je ne leur portais pas plus d'attention que ça. En ordre il y avait Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry et Louis.

Quand ce fut à notre tour, Rose se précipita devant moi.

(PS: Les conversations se font toutes en anglais sauf quand Mathilde parle à Rose. Quand Rose va commencer à se débrouiller les conversations entre Mathilde et Rose se feront en anglais. Je vais vous l'indiquer quand il y aura des changements.)

Rose: ( parlant avec un accent merdique et d'un anglais pitoyable ) Can you...euh...signer this!

Je me retenais sérieusement de rire, mais quand j'ai vu la tête d'incompréhension que faisait Liam je ne pu me retenir.

Liam: What ?

Je continuais à rire de plus belle, puis Liam m'accompagne dans ma rigolade.

Moi: She say: Can you sign the album please?

Quand il eu fini de le signer, il lui rendit son album et je lui tendis le mien...

Moi: And can you... ( je n'ai pas eu le tend de finir que je me fit interrompe instantanément )

...: MATHILDE ?!


	5. Chapter 4

Je me retournai assez rapidement pour savoir qui avait crié mon nom. Mes yeux fouillaient la pièce quand tout à coup, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une jeune fille. Cette fille me semblait familière, elle avait environ mon âge, elle était un peu plus petite que moi, elle était assez mince et elle avait de long cheveux brun qui frisait. Elle s'est tout à coup mise à courir vers moi. Je ne pu bouger je ne savais pas si je devais courir vers elle ou courir dans la direction oposer. Rendu à moi elle me pris dans ses bras. Son parfum envahissait mes narines. Maintenant il n'y avais plus aucun doute. C'était le parfum à la pêche, le préférer d'Amélie celui qu'elle portait toujours.

Moi: Amé c'est toi?

...: oui c'est moi!

Moi: Ça fait tellement longtemps! Comment m'as-tu reconnus?

Amé: T'as pas changer t'es toujours aussi belle et comment pourrais-je oublier ton visage? Et toi comment m'as-tu reconnus?

Moi: Ahahahah! Ton parfum!

Amé: Ahahahah!

Plus loin, en sortant d'une pièce et en marchant vers nous...

...: Bâtard de merde! Amé putain t'es où? Les toilettes ici sont a chier il y avait même pu de papier de toilette et il y a de la bouette partout a terre c'est vraiment dégueulasse!...Oh la vache!

Moi: Ahahahahah! Élo c'est bon de l'information je vais me retenir si j'ai envie, en attendant...Tu me dit salut? Là je suis un peu vexer que tu me parles de tes histoires de toilettes et que tu ne viennes même pas me passer bonjours.

Élo: ( en me touchant la face ) Mathilde c'est toi?

Amé: Bien sur que c'est elle, tu pensais quoi ahah que c'est un genre de droïde?

Élo: Bah, je voulais m'en assurer!

Rose: C'est qui ces filles?

Moi: C'était mes meilleurs amies quand je vivais ici avant.

Rose: ( en me fesant un clin d'oeil ) Ah! Okay! Bah il fallait me le dire!

Rose: ( en tendant la main a chacune des filles ) Hey bien enchanter de vous rencontrer. Moi c'est Rose et je suis la meilleur amie de Mathilde ( euh malaise... ) en fait, je suis une très très bonne amie de Mathilde.

Élo: Sa va tu peux dire que c'est ta meilleur amie nous avons perdu contact il y a longtemps c'est pas de ta faute.

Rose fit un sourire gêner et Rose reparti à la conquête de ses autographes. C'était le tour de Zayn. Il lui signa son album

Zayn: ( en lui redonnant l'album ) What happening with this girls?

Rose: ( en train de flipper ) Hein? Quoi? Qu'es-ce qui a dit bon sang? Euh...MATHILDE!

Je rejoignit Rose d'un pas rapide. Elle m'expliqua la situation et je demandait de à Zayn de répéter.

Zayn: What happening?

Mathilde: Ah! These are my childhood friends.

Zayn: Ahahah! Okay!

Amélie et Élodie s'approchèrent.

Mathilde: But why you want to Know that?

Zayn: ( en prenant dans ses bras Amé et Élo tel une accolade sincère ) Because they are my friends and they are too important to me so I need to know what happens to them.

Mathilde: Onhh! It's so cute...But wait a minute...vous connaissez les 1D...?

Élo: Ouais!

Amé: C'est nos meilleurs amis!

Rose: ( qui avais déjà la bouche grande ouverte ainsi que la bave, qui elle, allait bientôt atteindre le sol ) Ark c'est quoi ça!

Je m'approchai le plus discrètement possible et me pencha pour atteindre son oreille et lui dit tout bas pour que personne m'entendre.

Mathilde: ( à l'oreille de Rose ) Chérie comment te dire cela.?...c'est ta bave, ferme ta bouche mon minou car la tout le monde te regarde même les 1D.

Rose s'essuya la bave qui était sur le bord de sa bouche et posa ses yeux sur chacune des personnes qui l'entouraient. En effet, la plus part des personnes la fixaient intensément. Accompagner de ces quelques mouches qui volaient au-dessus de nos têtes, un énorme silence régnait dans la pièce. Par ce malaise insupportable Rose partie à rire comme une conne ce qui metta rapidement fin au malaise et fit immédiatement place à la rigolade.

Bref quand nous commençions à avoir mal au ventre nous nous avons repris au sérieux pour finir notre conversation.

Mathilde: D'où vous les connaissez? Et expliquer moi ce qui c'est passer pour que vous parler aussi bien français vous et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas en cours que vous avez apris ça?

Élo: À ouais nos cours ressemblais plus à une recré.

Amé: Ok on va vous expliquez cela mais pas ici avec toutes ces fans qui cri et se bouscule ça sera dur de comprendre.

Élo: On va attendre que les gars finissent les autographes et on y va!

Amé remarqua que Rose ne semblait pas tout comprendre et c'est normale elle rencontre ses idoles, elle vient de rencontrer les anciennes amies de sa meilleure amie, elle apprend que ces anciennes amies connaissent ses idoles et tout ça s'est passé en deux langues : français et anglais tandis que Rose ne parle que le français.

Amé: Rose en gros tu va aller dans les fameuse maison des One Direction!

Rose se mis a crier aiguë, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas déranger tout le monde.

Mathilde: ( en fesant un clin d'oeil à Amé ) T'es la fille la moins malaisante que je connaissent!...Mais t'es sur qu'on va pas déranger et qu'il va avoir assez de place dans la voiture.

Élo: Dans la voiture?! ( en me fesant des gros yeux ) On est pas en voiture il n'aurait jamais eu de place dans la voiture, mais en limousine il n'y a pas de doute c'est certain qu'il va en avoir!

Ellipse de la séance d'autographes

PDV extreme

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la limousine et pris place dans celle-ci. Il y avait 5 place de chaque côté. D'un côté il y avait ( de gauche à droite ) : Élo, Amé, Niall, qui à chaque tournant s'écrasait volontairement sur Amélie, Louis et Harry. De l'autre côté il y avait ( de gauche à droite ) : Zayn, Rose, Mathilde et Liam. Rose et Mathilde ommençaient lentement à faire connaissance avec les gars et avec le temps nos yeux se sont fermer lentement. Puisque la route était longue quelques uns de nous dormais profondément; Mathilde dormait sur Rose et Rose dormais sur Zayn. Élo, elle, dormait sur le bord de la fenêtre tandis que Amé, elle, dormait sur l'épaule de Niall. Niall, Louis et Harry, pendant ce temps, écoutaient un film et Liam et Zayn regardait le paysage par la fenêtre. Tout était calme et paisible quand tout à coup les pneu "shirrer" ainsi que de nombreux bruit de clakson tous les dormeur se réveillait en sursaut et voyait leur vie défiler sous leur yeux...!


	6. Chapter 5

Élo: OMFG! ON VA TOUT MOURIR!

On était tout en panique. Tous sous un choc extrême. Je regardais autour de moi, Rose était agrippée à Zayn tandis que celui-ci enroulait mon amie de ses bras musclés, quant à Élo, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps pour sans doutes une dernière fois dans sa vie, Harry et Louis se tenaient fort l'un contre l'autre comme si cela faisait des milliers d'années qu'il ne s'était pas vu, Niall était penché sur Amé en guise de protection et il y avait Liam qui paniquait grave en se rongeant les ongles.

Liam: ( en criant ) Qu'es-ce qui se passe?

Élo: On a entendu les pneus "Shirrés" et les klaxons des voitures se manifester!

Un soulagement intense se perçut dans le visage des gars.

Louis: ( en émettant un rire moqueur ) Ouais et c'était le meilleur bout du film!

Les gars puisqu'il était réveiller lors du film partir à rire de cette fausse alerte. Tandis que les points d'interrogation dans nos faces apparurent...

Amé: Quoi?

Harry: ( en ricanant ) Louis a mis le film "fast and furious" pendant que vous dormiriez. C'était peut être trop fort?

Élo: On a eu vraiment peur bande de con!

La limousine se stoppa et le chauffeur vint nous ouvrir la portière. Les gars se précipitèrent hors du véhicule et partir à courir dans la maison (où plutôt la villa).

Harry: SAUVE QUI PEUT!

Les filles et moi se regroupèrent en cocus question de se faire un petit plan machiavélique. Malheureusement nous n'avions pas trouvé de plan, alors on s'est simplement prit une victime.

Élo: Ok bon Rose tu prendras Zayn.

Rose: D'accord, mais t'as vu la grosseur de cette cabane je risque de ne pas le trouver.

Amé: Ne t'en fais pas t'as qu'à fouiller les pièces qui ont des miroirs croit moi tu vas le trouver.

Élo: Ensuite Mathilde tu t'occuperas de Naill. S'il est caché il ne tiendra pas longtemps car c'est bientôt l'heure de souper et il va avoir faim, donc il va pointer le bout de son nez. Alors je te conseille de te cacher dans la cuisine pour le surprendre.

Élo: Toi, Amé, tu t'occupes d'Harry. Tu le connais mieux que n'importe qui.

Amé: Parfait je me charge du frisé.

Élo: Et moi je me chargerai de Liam, il risque de ne pas me facilité la tâche.

Moi: Mais Louis qu'es-ce qu'on fait de lui?

Élo: Ah oui c'est vrai! Petit Louis n'est pas très futé alors ce devrais être facile...

Élo: On le laisse à Normane!

Amé: Oui bonne idée!

Rose: C'est qui Normane?

Amé: C'est notre majeur d'homme ainsi que notre chauffeur.

Rose: Ok!

Élo: NORMANE!

Normane: Oui mademoiselle que puis-je faire pour vous?

Amé: Normane nous voulons que tu t'occupes de Louis! Il faut que tu le punisses car il nous a fait croire que nous allions tous mourir.

Normane: ( en ouvrant la valise de la limousine ) D'accord! Je vous propose mesdemoiselles de vous prendre chacun un fusil à l'eau. Je les avais acheter pour la fête de ma fille, mais les programmes on changé alors ils ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité.

Nous nous prenons chacun un fusil et nous étions près à entreprendre notre revanche. Silencieusement, chacune des filles et Normane prirent une porte différente et débutons la recherche de notre victime.

...

OMG! Pire cachette à vie! Sérieusement Niall me décourage tellement. Dès que je suis rentrer dans la cuisine tous me semblait louche: premièrement la cuisine était vraiment bordélique et deuxièmement j'entendais un craquement répétitif qui n'était pas normale. Je m'approchai du bruit très discrètement et je vie accroupie dos à un mur Niall qui mangeait des chips. Désespérassions total! Il n'est tellement pas subtile cet enfant là! Je dirigeais mon arme vers l'intérieur de son sac que chips et je pressa la détente. Niall sursauta sur le coup et grogna un peu car ses chips était maintenant tous fichues. Elles étaient rendu toutes molles et dégueulasses.

...

PDV de Rose

J'était hyper craintive je me mettais sur mes gardes à chaque petit bruit. Par contre, il n'a pas fallu que j'endure ce stresse bien longtemps car rapidement je trouvai Zayn devant un miroir en train de refaire sa coiffure. Sans réfléchir j'aspergeai ses cheveux d'eau et partit à courir comme une dinde dans le grand couloir qui menait comme par hasard dans la cuisine là où Mathilde était sur le point de se faire agresser violement pas Niall qui semblait furieux mais qui s'amusait tout de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, Zayn arriva avec l'eau qui dégoulinait partout sur lui.

Mathilde: ( en lâchant un petit rire ) Tu l'as pas manqué!

Rose: ( en faisait un clin d'œil à Mathilde ) Non il aurait pas fallu!

Maintenant nous étions deux contre deux!

...

PDV d'Élodie

Je rentrai discrètement dans la chambre de Louis. La pièce était vide. J'entre-ouvert la porte et silencieusement, je regardai dans la pièce. Je voyais Liam. Il était assis sur l'immense quantité de chaussure que Louis possédait. Ces doigts parcouraient son téléphone sans doute en train de parler à ses fans. Comme je suis super intelligente j'eu la brillante idée d'ouvrir la porte très brusquement. Liam poussa un cri strident et son téléphone revola et fit un incroyable plongeon dans une des chaussures de Louis. ( En passant le plongeons valais 10/10 )

Liam: Tu m'as fait un saut...le cœur m'a arrêté tu ne voulais quand même pas me tué!

Élo: C'est encore drôle!

Liam: ( en faisant la mou ) Heille!

Élo: Tu veux bien me dire d'où provenait ce son?

Liam: Aucune idée?

Et je l'aspergea puis je partis à courir vers le bruit qui provenait en faite de la cuisine la où Mathilde, Rose, Niall et Zayn se battaient avec des coussins!

Élo: Je me rajoute...ça vous gène!

Je pris un coussin et commença a fesser sur les gars.

Rose et Mathilde: OH YEAH!

Niall: Euh ouais un peu!

Élo: Je t'ai pas sonner minus!

Niall: Et bien j'espère j'ai pas l'habitude de porter des sonnettes!

Élo: ( en faisant un sourire démoniaque ) On va vous battre bande de connards!

Zayn: Heille! Pas de préjuger ( en lui donnant un coup de coussin )

Liam arriva peu de temps après dans le feu de l'action. Il prit des glaçons et les laissa glisser dans le chandail de Mathilde. Mathilde eu un frisson.

Mathilde: LIAM JAMES PAYNE REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Zayn: ( en tapant dans le dos de Liam en signe de solidarité ) Sorry mon frère, mais là t'ai un mec mort.

Liam: Je...je...je vais aller faire un tour, moi...

Puis Liam disparut rapidement dans le couloir principal suivi de Mathilde.

Mathilde: ESPÈCE DE PETIT POLISSON JE VAIS TE FAIRE PASSER UN MAUVAIS QUART D'HEURE!

Liam: Quoi?...mais c'est quoi ça?

Mathilde: Petit inculte!

Liam: Ah oui ça je connais!

(Pendant ce temps...)

PDV d'Amélie

J'entre silencieusement dans la chambre d'Harry. Aucun signe de lui à l'horizon alors je pivota vers la porte pour reprendre ma recherche, quand tout-à-coup je reçu un coussin dans le dos. Je me tournai rapidement et je pressa la détente. L'eau se projetait tout droit sur Harry. On ne pouvait même plus percevoir une seule bouclette tellement qu'il était trempé. Confus, il enleva sa chemise et la jeta sur le sol en arrière de moi. Je me questionnais un peu, mais quand je l'ai vu avec son petit sourire qui signifie « attend que je t'attrape » là j'ai su tout de suite que c'était la fin...

Ps: Avant tout vous devez savoir que je suis hyper maladroite en puissance mille!

Ok retour au feu de l'action!  
Après avoir fait le fameux sourire, qui voulait tout dire, il s'élança sur le lit et bondit sur celui-ci. Moi, pendant ce temps, je me précipitais vers la sortie, malheureusement je perdis pied et trébucha sur la chemise d'Harry. Je me tournai vers lui et je le voyais s'élancer dans les airs. Le plus rapidement possible je me retournai vers la porte et me releva. Cependant, Harry atterri sur moi du coup me revoilà écraser à terre comme une crêpe. Harry était à genoux. Un genou de chaque côté de mon corps et son popotin sur mon ventre. Il se la coulait douce tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de m'échapper. IMPOSSIBLE! Il est trop fort!

Harry: Allez dis que tu es désoler.

Moi: JAMAIS!

Harry: ( en me faisant un sourire machiavélique ) Alors tu l'aurez voulu.

Il se mis à me chatouiller et je me suis mise à rire. Je riais à en avoir mal au ventre.

Moi: Arrête Harry je t'en supplie.

Harry: Alors dit-le!

Moi: Tu rêves mon grand!

Harry: D'accord

Il me prit comme une poche de patate.

Moi: T'es toujours aussi galant toi.

Harry: Oui toujours!

Il me jeta sur le lit et pris mon fusil à l'eau et me versa tout le contenue dessus. J'étais toute mouillée. Puis des vêtements mouillés c'est désagréable à porter. Alors, je lui ai sauté sur le dos. Je vous jure que j'ai tout essayé pour le mettre par terre, mais malheureusement mes 103 livres ne suffisent pas pour le mettre au tapis. Alors tout contre fait, je lâche prise et je cours vers la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres. Je vois que tout le monde est là, sauf Harry, qui, bien sur, court en arrière de moi, Liam et Mathilde.

PDV extrême

Tous les autres s'inquiètent, mais à la toute dernière minute ils voient arrivée Amé qui avec sa malchance glisse et tombe sur le cul elle est toute mouillée. Bien sur, tout le monde ri même Amé. Pendant qu'Amé est encore par terre Harry en arrière en profite pour la prendre dans ses bras et la tirer dans la piscine.

PDV d'Amélie

Même pas eu le temps de prendre mon souffle avant que le frisé me tire a l'eau.

Amé: Arg! Harry Putain là je suis toute mouillée à présent!

Harry: Tu l'étais déjà bien avant que je te tire à l'eau pourtant.

Amé: Ah hé merde! va chier t'as encore raison petit salopard!

Harry: Je suis beau aussi en?

Amé: C'est claire! Tu es mon beau-petit-salopard!

Harry: Aller attrape ma main!

J'attrapai sa main, puis il me remonta sans effort. Il enroula une serviette autour de moi...ouin ce n'était pas la meilleur idée car j'étais comme en pleine imitation d'un saucisson et je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Niall: ( en riant ) T'imite une saucisse ou quoi. T'es toute couincée là-dedans.

Harry: C'est le but!

Il me prit dans ses bras; l'un entre mes jambes et mes cuisses et l'autre bras dans mon dos. Il me monta en haut et me déposa sur le lit de ma chambre

Quant à Lou, et bien personne ne sais vraiment ce que Normane lui a fait, mais Lou a eu tellement peur qu'il est parti à la course tout en regardant en arrière pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Donc, sans regarder où il allait il tomba la face première dans la piscine. Il était choqué, mais parvient tout de même à sortir.

Zayn: Louis?!

Lou: Hein? Oui, quoi!?

Zayn: ( en pouffant de rire ) C'était le plongeon le plus minable que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.

Élo: ( en pouffant de rire également ) Ça paraît que ta pas vu le plongeon que le téléphone à fait tantôt dans la chaussure de Louis.

Liam: ( en se remémorant l'heureux moment ) Ouais! C'était du béton!

Élo: Je te rappelle que c'était ton cellulaire!

Liam: ( en dégageant de la fierté ) Ouais!...c'était... maintenant ce l'ai plus.

Élo: ( en étant mal à l'aise ) T'ai pas fâché comme ça?

Liam: ( en lui faisant un câlin ) Hey je suis RICHE, fait toi en pas pour ça!

Élo: Argg! Je te déteste espèce d'enfant gâter.

Liam: Pas moi! Et je suis gâté pour mes nombreux talents!

Élo: Va chier!

Liam: Merci de t'inquiéter pour mon système digestif, mais étant donné que nous n'ayons pas encore soupé, je n'ai rien à évacuer.

Élo: Ark! Premièrement, je ne voulais pas savoir et deuxièmement un jour je t'assassinerai Liam Payne.

Liam: Premièrement, tu n'es pas capable de te passer de moi donc tu ne le ferais surement pas et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas très sympa de la part d'une fille qui, je te rappelle, vient d'éclater mon téléphone.

Élo: Ah merde!...C'est vrai... Encore désoler! Alors dans ce cas j'imagine qu'il serais bon de m'abstenir. ( en lui faisant un clin d'œil )

Liam: ( en lui retournant son clin d'œil ) Ouais t'as pris la bonne décision.

Louis: Hey c'est fini, là je peu savoir ce que ton téléphone faisait dans ma chaussure.

Liam & Élo: ( en se regardant d'un regard complice ) Euh...il se baignait...

PDV Extrerne

Le bruit des sirènes de police ainsi que des ambulances les coupèrent! Quelques secondes après, les policier défoncèrent la porte en pointant leurs armes sur le groupe de jeune.

Policier: QUE PLUS PERSONNE NE BOUGE!

...

Dans la pièce plus personne ne bougeait. Tout le monde était terrifier. On se demandait ce que nous avions fait. Louis expliqua quelque chose en privé aux policiers les policiers finirent par quitter les lieux.

Louis ferma la porte et ce retourna vers le reste du groupe. Tout le avait les bras croisés et le regard sur Louis.


	7. Chapter 6

PDV d'Amé

Harry me déposa sur le lit et s'écrasa à côté de moi.

Harry: T'ai pas légèrete toi!

Moi: Hey! Je suis super petite...c'est toi qui est pas assez fort.

Harry: Arrête moi ça! Ça c'est des muscles d'hommes.

Moi: Homme ?! Pfffff! De gamin ouin!

Harry: Heille je suis un vrai homme, d'après Gillet en tout cas!

Moi: Ouin une chance que Gillet est là sinon tu serais super barbu.

Harry: Ouin et puis qu'es-ce que t'as contre les barbus.

Moi: Bin j'aurais peur de toi! Tu ressemblerais à un motor avec ton immense chevelure!

Harry: Ah! Et bien dans ce cas vive Gillet!

J'ai rigoler un peu avant de me lever, prendre du linge et me diriger vers la salle de bain pour aller me changer.

PVD de Louis

Tout le monde me regardait d'un air étrange.

Louis: Quoi?

Élo: Tu nous explique ou pas?

Louis: J'étais tranquillement cacher dans le salon et j'ai entendu des coups de fusil, alors je suis partis à la course en m'emparant du téléphone étant donné que mon cellulaire était mort et je su que j'étais poursuivis alors j'ai téléphone à la police. Et je me suis ramasser dans la piscine, mais ça tout le monde la déjà vu. Puis c'est là que j'ai su que c'était Normane.

Mathilde: Mais de où provenait les coups de fusil?

Normane: De ma nouvelle application que j'ai télécharger dans mon téléphone!

Élo: Bien jouer!

Normane: Merci Mademoiselle Élodie!

PDV d'Amé

Un fois changer je descendis avec Harry. Rendu en bas tout le monde avais un air bizarre.

Harry: Alors on n'a manquer quelque chose?

Zayn: Seulement la visite de la police.

Moi: Hein? QUOI?

Niall: Mais c'était rien de grave!

...moment de malaise...

Élo: Bon c'est qui qui fait le souper ce soir?

Mathilde: Je peux bien le faire!

Rose: Je vais t'aider.

Mathilde: Alors qu'es-ce que vous voulez manger?

Louis: Surprend nous!

PDV de Rose

Pendant que les autres écoutaient la télé dans le salon moi et Mathilde se dirigions vers la cuisine pour faire le souper.

Moi: Alors qu'es-ce qu'on va leur faire?

Mathilde: Je sais pas! Moi je dis qu'on leur fait de la bonne poutine québécoise!

Moi: Ah! Que trop!

Pendant que Mathilde sortait le friteuse, je sortais le fromage, les frittes et la sauce brune. Nous préparions le souper tranquillement quand tout à coup Niall surgi de nul part. J'étais en train de mettre la sauce sur les frittes et le fromages.

Niall: Alors qu'es-ce que vous nous faite de bon?

Mathilde: ( en le chassant de la cuisine ) C'est une surprise petit curieux. Retourne dans le salon.

PDV de Liam

Moi: Alors qu'es-ce qu'on mange?

Niall: Une espèce de bouette!

Harry: Génial! ( sarcastiquement )

Amé: ( en lui donnant un coup de coude ) Heille!

Harry: Hey je niaisais! De toute façons j'ai tellement faim que je mangerais n'importe quoi

Mathilde: C'est prêt!

Tout le monde prit place autour de la table. Rose et Mathilde commencèrent à manger tranquillement tandis que les autres analysaient tout le contenus de l'assiette.

Mathilde: Je sais que ça semble vraiment dégueulasse, mais c'est vraiment bon.

Niall: Dans ce cas je vais commencé!

Niall y goûte, et il aime ça! Quoi de plus normale c'est quand même de la Poutine. Puis tout le monde y goûte.

Élo: Je sais pas c'est quoi cette chose mais c'est l'avenir!

Rose: C'est de la Poutine.

PDV d'Amé

Bref tout le monde à adorer. Comme d'habitude c'est Normane qui a tout nettoyé.

Nous étions tous assis sur les sofas, car évidement on ne rentre pas tous sur le même. On parlait du souper.

Zayn: Sérieusement, c'était délicieux!

Rose: Merci!

Louis: Ouais comment ça se fait qu'on n'a jamais goûté à ça avant.

Mathilde: Car ça existe juste au Canada!

Élo: En tout cas c'est pas Amé qui nous ferais va un jour!

Moi: Va dont chier! On n'a pas tous les même talents tu sauras!

Rose: Pourquoi tu dis ça Élo?

Tout le monde ( sauf Rose et Amé ): Car Amé est à chier en cuisine.

Moi: Ouais c'est ça!

Mathilde: Je me rappelle de la première fois que t'as cuisiner.

Mathilde me fit des yeux provocateur.

Moi: Non! Non! Je rêve! Tu ferais pas ça!

Mathilde: Moi jamais voyons.

Moi: Élo fait quelque chose!

Élo: C'est ce que j'allais faire; Nous étions les trois chez Mathilde. Et nous étions seule et nous avions voter pour celle qui allait cuisiner. Amé a perdu et a choisi de nous faire du Kraft Dîner. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait du repas moi et Mathilde travaillions sur un projet d'école...

Moi: Arrête là S.V.P

Élo: Okay!

Mathilde: Quand nous somme retourner dans la cuisine pour voir si tout allait bien. Amé courais dans tous les sens. Elle prit une mitaine de four pour déplacer le chaudron qui contenait notre supposer macaroni, puis elle déposa la mitaine sur le rond du poêle. Conclusion: La mitaine de four à brûler, son macaroni était raté et ça sentait degueux dans toute la maison. C'était horrible! En gros on n'a du manger des toasts, et on n'a plus jamais compter sur Amé pour nous préparer un repas!

Tout le monde partit à rire, Amé se cachait la figure sous le bras de Zayn!


	8. Chapter 7

PDV de Mathilde

Amé: Je vous déteste tellement là!

Moi & Élo: Nous aussi on t'aime!

Moi: Bon avec tout ça! Il se fait tard et le temps à passer vite on devrait y aller.

Élo: Non! Restez à coucher ça va être trippant!

Rose: Non sa va aller on veut pas déranger.

Normane: (en sortant un peu de nul part) Je crains, mes demoiselles, que vous ne pouvez quitter cette nuit.

Normane ouvrit la porte. Normane avait raison, il faisait orage dehors. Nous avions le choix de rester coucher pour une nuit ou de prendre la route. Le choix n'était pas difficile.

Moi: Puisqu'on n'a pas le choix...

Je voyais déjà Amé et Élo sautiller en criant!

Louis: Bon qu'es-ce que l'on fait maintenant?

Liam: Je sais pas on pourrais s'écouter un film...

Élo: D'horreur!

Liam: Je pensais plus à Toy Story, mais va pour un film d'horreur!

Je sentais le regard de Rose se poser sur moi. Elle savais très bien que je détestais les films d'horreurs. J'en faisais même des cauchemars durant plusieurs nuits, mais j'ai tout de même rien dit.

J'ai écouter le film, assise entre Louis et Rose. À chaque bout dégueux, je me cachais les yeux. Et à chaque fois qu'il y avait des sauts je poussait un petit cri que j'étouffais avec ma main. Louis avait bien remarqué que j'avais peur. Il s'étira un peu et prit dans ses mains un coussin. Il me le tendis très gentiment et respectueusement à la fois tout en étant si compréhensif. Je le pris et lui dis un simple merci. Il me confia que ça lui faisait plaisir et continua d'écouter le film. Je fis de même et me servis du coussin pour me cacher les yeux. Lorsque le film fut enfin fini, Louis s'approcha de moi et me dit à l'oreille et prenant soin que personne entendre.

Louis: Et puis le film, il était si pire que sa?

J'approcha de lui et il me tendis son oreille.

Moi: Oui! Une chance que t'était là pour me donner le coussin.

Louis s'est mis à rigoler silencieusement!

Niall: Bon alors maintenant on fait quoi il n'est que 21h00?

Harry: On n'en écoute un autre!

Je mis la main sur la tête totalement désespérée.

Louis: (en me faisant un clin d'œil)  
Non ça suffit pour aujourd'hui les film d'horreur! On écouté une comédie maintenant!

Moi: Oui!

Je m'approcher de Louis et lui dit un gros « Merci! » à l'oreille. Puis il me sourit.

Rose: Va pour la comédie!

Liam: Alors Let's Go!

Nous avons écouter Jack et Jill, mais pas complètement car nous nous sommes tous endormi pendant le film.

Sur le sofa numéro 1; Élodie c'est endormi sur les genoux de Liam et avais les pieds sur Amé, tandis qu'elle, elle dormais sur l'épaule de Zayn.

Sur le sofa numéro 2; Harry dormais les bras croisés et les jambe sur la table basse du salon. Rose dormais sur moi et moi je me suis endormie sur l'épaule de Louis.

Lorsque que je me suis réveiller j'aperçus tout le monde sauf Niall.  
Tout le monde était réveiller.

Louis: ( en me chuchotant à l'oreille ) Coucou la marmotte, j'espère que mon épaule était confortable!

Moi: ( en lui chuchotant à l'oreille ) Évidement voyon!

Il me fit un sourit attachant.

BOOM!

... : Aïe

Moi: Hein?

Je me retournai pour voir qui avais dit ça! Puis je vis une petite tête blonde sortir de sous le sofa! Niall a dû tomber durant la nuit et a dû rouler sous le sofa.

Tout le monde rit puis le blondinet trop fatiguer je recoucha sous le sofa. Jusqu'à temps qu'Harry le prit par une jambe et le tira hors de sa cachette.

PDV d'Élo:

C'est Amé qui à fait le petit déjeuner. C'est surprenant, mais elle est juste bonne pour préparer les petits déjeuner. Donc on n'en profite! Elle fit des crêpes bien marbrés à tous le monde.

Tous le monde se méfiait avant de manger leur crêpe.

Amé: Arrêter je suis pas si pire que ça en cuisine!

Élo: Justement t'es pas « si pire » comme tu dis, t'es juste vraiment poche.

Niall: Bon pas le temps de niaiser j'ai tellement faim que je mangerais n'importe quoi!

Niall commença à manger suivi de la cuisinière.

Amé: ( en recrachant sa boucher de crêpe ) C'est tellement pas mangeable ça Niall comment tu fait c'est dégueulasse!

Tout le monde repoussa leur assiette sauf Naill bien sur.

Niall: C'est facile attend je t'explique première je suis Niall Horan et deuxième j'ai vraiment faim!

Liam: Comme toujours!

Amé: Bon Élo regarde je viendrai pas te mentir là. J'ai vraiment aucun talent dans la cuisine.

Élo: C'est bien ça!

Louis: Bon on va au resto?

Tout le monde: Ouais!


	9. Chapter 8

PDV de Rose

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner au resto du coin, nous retournions lentement à la villa en sirotant notre cappuccino glacé. Arrivée à la villa, Louis nous a volé nos téléphones pour ne pas que l'on puissent faire des appelles pour venir nous chercher, du coup nous sommes coincer ici. Ce qui me rend plutôt heureuse car je n'avais pas vraiment envi de m'en aller.  
Mathilde aussi n'avais pas l'air de vouloir partir. Par contre, Amé et Élo avais deux amies qui arrivaient de la France aujourd'hui, mais Louis nous a assuré que ça ne dérangeais pas si on restait et il a même ajouter « Plus ont est de fous, plus on rit! ». Alors je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser. Les gars les connaissent déjà et d'après Niall et Zayn qui parles d'elles depuis une bonne heure, elles ont l'air hyper sympathique. J'ai l'impression qu'on va passer une super soirée...

PDV d'Élo

Zayn et Niall n'arrête pas une seconde il nous achale, Amé et moi depuis tout à l'heure. Il sont à la limite désespérant. Mais nous savons qu'ils sont beaucoup attachés a nos petites françaises alors nous aimons les niaiser un peu, comme à l'habitude dans le font.

Niall: Elles arrivent quand?

Élo: Aujourd'hui!

Zayn: Non! Mais quand dans la journée?

Amé: Bientôt!

Niall: Bientôt quand?

En entendant la poignée de porte se tourner.

Élo & Amé: Bientôt, Là!

Tout le monde se précipita devant la porte!

PDV de Zayn

Ça y est enfin elle était là je me suis tellement ennuyer! Enfin j'allais là retrouver.

La porte s'ouvrit...

Harry entra les yeux baissés. Lorsqu'ils les releva il fit les gros yeux.

Harry: ( avec un air surpris ) Salut peuple, merci pour ce chaleureux accueil!

Niall: Ah juste toi!

Tout le monde se retourna pour aller vers le salon.

PDV d'Harry

Les filles m'avaient appeler durant la journée pour allé les chercher a l'aéroport. Tout le monde avais l'air déçu de me voir arriver. Le plan fonctionnais...Elles m'avaient demander d'être discret et de rien dire. Elles voulaient leur faire une surprise. Je n'avais pas fermer la porte quand je suis entré donc je les fis entre lorsque tout le monde s'était retourner vers le salon.

Elles déposèrent leurs valises sur le sol elles avancèrent dans l'entrée du salon difficilement vu leur talon qui résonnait quand chacune faisaient un pas sur le plancher.

Ann-Fred & Kelly : Alors tout le monde viens accueillir Harry à l'entrée et nous ils ni a personne qui viens pour nous accueillir, c'est quoi ce bordel!

Zayn: Annou!

Niall: kelly!

Zayn, Niall, Amé & Élo: se redressèrent si rapidement que je vit Amélie se planter sur le tapis.

PDV d'Amé

J'étais si heureuse de les entendre que je me levai d'un bond pour les rejoindre. Cependant, j'ai trébuchée dans un pli de tapis et je tombai sur le sol. Je vis Élo courir juste à côté de moi sans m'aider!

Moi: Hey toé t'aurais pu m'aider face de cul!

Élo: Demain je te sauverai, pas tout suite on n'a des invités!

Élo s'étira le coup pour me voir!

Élo: Elle est où?

Visiblement elle ne m'avait même pas remarquer. Pff! Tu parles d'une amie. Je levai ma main vivement.

Moi: Je suis là!

Élo: Qu'es-ce que tu fais Amé c'est pas le temps on a de la visite.

Moi:Oh rien de bien spéciale je testais le tapis pour savoir s'il était confortable!

Élo: Un autre fois, allez lève-toi andouille et viens dire bonjours.

Annou: Vous m'avez manquer les filles.

Moi & Élo: ( en lui donnant un calin ) Nous aussi tu nous a manquer.

Kelly: Toujours aussi synchro!

Moi & Élo: Toujours!

Zayn: Et moi je ne t'ai manquer?

Annou: T'es devenue fou! Pas une seule miette.

Zayn: Quoi? Tu t'es pas ennuyer du tout.

Annou: Pas du tout!

Zayn: Pour vrai?

Annou: Noon! Voyon c'est de toi que je me suis le plus ennuyer. Aller viens là.

Ils se firent un câlin et des bisous sur les joues.

Zayn: ( en se décollant ) Je le savais que tu mentais sa me se peut pas ne pas s'ennuyer de moi.

Kelly sauta littéralement dans les bras de niall et enrôla ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Niall: Tu m'as manquer Kelly!

Kell: Et moi dont!

Un fois lâcher Niall, Kelly et Annou s'approchèrent de Mathilde et de Rose.

Annou: Salut je vous assure qu'on mort pas, moi c'est Ann-Frédérique, mais tu peut m'appeler Ann-Fred ou comme tout le monde: Annou! Et elle c'est Kelly ( en la désignant du doigt )!

Kelly: Salut vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Kell.

Mathilde: Moi c'est Mathilde je suis une veille amie d'Élo et d'Amé . Et tu peut me donner le surnom que tu veut. Et elle c'est ma meilleur amie Rose.

Rose: Salut!

Liam: Alors les filles ont va vous faire visité d'ailleurs on n'a pas fait visité la villa à Mathilde et Rose. Donc ici comme vous pouvez le voir c'est le salon...

PDV d'Annou

Je vis partir Amé en courant...

Élo: Go Amé! Je compte sur toi vite ramasse nos chambres avant qu'ils visitent l'étage.

Amé: C'est ça que je fais.

Liam: Voici le cuisine l'endroit préféré de Ni...

Amé: ( en gueulant et en coupant du même coup la parole à Liam ) ÉLO! IL Y A DES BOBETTES QUI SONT À TOI ET QUI ACCUMULE LA POUSSIÈRE!

Élo: Ferme ta gueule pauvre conne!

Amé: J'AI PAS COMPRIS MAIS JE VOULAIS JUSTE SAVOIR SI ILS ÉTAIENT PROPRE OU SALE!

Élo: SNIFF LES TU SAURAS!

Amé: T'AI BIN MONGOLE JE SNIFF PAS SA JE NR PRENDRAI PAS DE CHANGE JE VAIS TOUS LES METTRE AU LAVAGE!

Élo: Omg, elle est tellement pas croyable cette fille la, elle me fait tellement honte! Je la connais pas okay...


End file.
